life with the rowdyruffs
by littleblu
Summary: What happens when him calls out to the boys after ten years, promising them anything. the boys have changed, especially boomer. but so have the girls. Losing Blake has driven boomer to the extents of his sanity. The boys promise to do anything in exchange for HIMs life. and so they kidnap the girls. What next? Original pairings, better summary inside, better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Im back with some weird shit…..**

**I own nothing.**

**Guys you need to read this it's important.**

**Okay so I'll give y'all a summary….. the boys have grown up… they have their powers and are owners of this rich ass business company. They stopped talking to Him and Mojo a long time ago and it's been almost ten years since they've last seen the girls in person (they've seen them on t.v and stuff). Mojo also created another rowdyruff his name was Blake. When they boys left they took Blake with them because they felt like he was their responsibility, much to mojos distaste. Blake became the reason for them to work hard and become good in the first place. Well… maybe not good, but they quit being annoying. On his fifth birthday, Blake… He died… because of an unstable DNA composition. This left the boys shattered, butch was always good at keeping things from others to see, and he couldn't let others think he was weak. Brick was the leader and he had to keep strong in order to help his brothers, because that's what big brothers do after all. Boomer however, the sweet, lovable and adorable boomer got lost somewhere. He was never the same. None of them were, but boomer was an entirely different case. He got angry at everything, it felt like even breathing annoyed him. He refrained from talking when he didn't have to. He had extreme anger management problems. He was told to visit a phycologist but he wasn't so keen on letting someone intrude into in life like that. His brothers were an exception though. And so after ten long years… an old 'mommy/daddy' calls them for a 'visit'. **

**I'll give you the insides of the powerpuffs lives in the next chapter.**

**BUTCH **

'**up already honey…' a young lady, who looked about twenty two said putting her arms around the green clad ruffs neck from behind. Butch was standing in front of his full length mirror, dressed in a black suit with a dark green, silk tie. His hair up in his signature spikes. An additional piece to his bad ass, business man look would be the lip ring he got.**

**He smirked slightly at the blond from last night. **

'**yea… I have work, I'm leaving and so are you.' He rolled his eyes at the girl who pulled on a pout. **

'**oh and piper…'**

'**my name is katherin.' She stood gritting her teeth, with her arms folded on her chest. **

**Butch rolled his eyes once again. Why was it important to know her name if this was just a one night stand. **

'**same difference…' he ignored the scruffing sound she made and continued talking,'…I want my shirt back.' She raised her eye brows and then nodded smiling sweetly. Too sweetly. **

**In a matter of minutes, pipe-ehh-katherin got out fully dressed. **

'**oh and butch…' she said walking towards him. She raised his eye brows, a bored expressions lining his lush green eyes. **

**Just then a smack went across butches face, she held his cheek which now had the girls fingerprints imprinted on it. 'piper is my sister you asshole.' And with that she stormed out, leaving with shocked and somewhat amused. 'im glad that's over, she was horrid last night.' He said to no one in particular and shuddered.**

**He walked out of his apartment, which was too big to be called an apartment but hey its butches thing and he can call it whatever.**

**BRICK**

'**Brickyyyyyyyyyyy.' Called out a shrill and too high voice. Brick sat up in his bed looking at his alarm. He swore loudly, looking at the time. He overslept, he never oversleeps. **

**The girl who possessed that voice came barging inside the boy's bedroom. **

'**princess? What the actual hell…' she just smiled and walked towards him gaining a glare from the redhead. The brunette never seems to get any hints of his disapproval even . when. He. Smacks. Them. At. Her. Face. **

'**who the hell even let you in?' he asked, cringing at her shrill giggles. **

'**wellll… I got a key made so I could visit you anytime I want. Isn't that just amazing?'**

'**no' he said firmly, getting off his bed and quickly going into the shower. He hated..no… despised her in everyway possible. She stalked him. Hacked his accounts. The hell, she even called everyone at his workplace and announced that I would be proposing to her soon. He felt sorry for her sometimes, shes a total nutjob. She was still sitting on his bed when he got out, it looked like she was looking for… hair? On his bed. Dude…. She had enough ,money to clone him… he was one step away from getting a restraining order against her. He got out a dark gray suit with a crimson tie and put it on. **

'**im late for work, you can let yourself out.' He Intended for it to be a lot harsher than it came out. Fuck he thought, im going soft. **

**With that he headed outside making a mental note of getting all his locks and security measures updated. He got inside his red porche and drove off, ignoring the kisses which princess blew towards him. I wouldn't want to do anything with an airhead like that. He sighed.**

**BOOMER**

**Boomer woke up due to the annoying beeping of his alarm. Like always he grabbed it and threw it at the nearby wall, the glass alarm shattered to pieces.**

'**fuck, that's the third one this week.' He said groggily. **

**He got up and took a hot shower while checking his voice mails.**

'**boomer, it's me doctor keane, please call back.'**

'**boomer this is about your health please stop acting like a child.' **

' **boomer I only want to assist you.' **

'**boomer please, for the sake of anything and everything that's good, please just one more meeting and then its up to you.' **

**Boomer gritted his teeth, no one could help him. Fuck that, he didn't need no help. **

**These were all he got from that annoying as hell doctor.**

**The rest were… well….**

'**boomieeeee its me anglica, how about some fun tonight.'**

'**boomer its me Shawna, can we hangout.' **

'**boom its Katie, wanna meet up? My place?' **

**Boomer frowned, did he even know these people. No. he didn't. **

**And then there were…**

'**boomer, its brick… 'he' called us… 12:00… in that forest … don't be late.'**

**Boomer shook his head making the water patter the vanity mirror. What does he want? Boomer will have to be care full. He bit his lower lip, still in thought. He got out and got dressed in a dark blue suit which almost seemed black inside and a light blue silk tie. It was a gift, the tie. From butch, believe it or not, that guy had an excellent taste in clothing. **

**Boomer got out, looked around a bit, clothes on the ground, rubbish overflowing from the dustbin, junk food wrappers all around, the rest of the house probably wasn't any better. He rolled his eyes before dialing a well used number **

'… **hello housekeeping…' he left a thousand dollar bill on the kitchen counter like always. That'll cover everything. **

**He then got out and into his black forde. **

**All three of them stoof at the spot they were told to, if theres one thing they've learnt that Is, do not piss off a gay demon. **

'**how's stuff..?' brick asked both his brothers with a bored expression. **

**Butch just smirked and then turned his face to let brick see the mark that girl had made from earlier. **

**Birck chuckled, shaking his head. **

'**dude… again.' **

**Boomer smiled at him with his teeth and said. ' at least keep a track of the girls you sleep with.' **

**Butch smirked 'nawww. That would mean, 365 girls per year.' Both his brothers shook their heads in disbelief. 'and you?' brick motioned towards boomer. he shrugged,' like always, the sales went pretty high this month though.' Brick nodded his head, not wanting to test his brother's patience.**

'**well well well…well… my dear boys.' Came a shrill demonic voice **

'…**you disowned us remember?' butch mumbled, but it was enough for his brothers to hear and the trio snickered.**

'…**still immature as ever, I see.' He began.**

'**..what do you want from us…?' brick asked stepping forward, he was the leader after all. **

'…**a favor.' He said putting a claw to his chin and sitting on a throne which he had just conjured from pink smoke.**

'…**forge it.' Boomer blurted ' we're sick of your shit.' He said and turned around to walk away.**

'…**I'll give you anything you want my baby….' He tried to reason.**

**This caught boomers attention, ' anything?' the demon nodded.**

'**even if I wish for your sudden death.' He smirked evilly. Earning a look of shock and respect from his brothers.**

' **yes baby… even that.' The trio looked at each other.**

'**what do you want?' if one favor meant that they could end HIM once and forever. That's enough a bargain. **

'**its to do with the powerpuff girls…. Now you will do just as I say….' **

**They nodded**

'**man this blows… I want nothing to do with them…' butch complained. **

'**its too late now… he looked down at the bracelets they had been given… 'we swam in too deep.' **

'**we have a week… to kidnap them and we have no clue how.' **

_**A/N. thanks guys for reading this and if I get reviews I will continue this and I promise I will complete this. Please read and review. Flames and fluff is welcomed. Lol. No seriously.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys… I'm back with another chapter. **

**I own nothing**

**Thank you for the reviews and favs… and I assure you that I will not stop writing this so those of you who've told me that they have a bad feeling about this… lol don't.**

_Okay so I told you that I'll be giving you an inside on the lives of the ppg so here it is…._

**The professor passed away when the girls turned sixteen. They needed money and so now they protect the town and for that the mayor pays them handsomely. They live In the same house but they have different rooms. Blossom goes to college, bubbles goes to an art school and buttercup helps train the towns police force. HIM had been silent (or so they think) and mojo…well… he retired. The gang green gang left Townsville and fuzzy died. They still have trouble with seducea, some robbers, the leech came back and the ministry of evil (youth) have been on their nerves. The rowdy ruff boys, in their opinion must have gotten tired and started actually living… little do they know…. Hehehehe**

_Okay so I'm doing the reds first… I told you that they had seven days to capture the girls and im adding a time skip._

BRICK

'Brick…' the high pitched voice of the devil himself called.

'What?' the red head shot is head up, looking around the club for the person who had called him.

'Dude chill…. What are you so jumpy about?' The dusty blond, slightly pudgy man called, slapping brick on the shoulder. 'You work too hard boss, relax.' He then laughed at bricks unchanged expression and walked towards the dance floor.

Brick had come to the night club because his employees had thought that he needed relaxation. But he knew that this was o hallucination. Brick walked towards the exit, shrugging off the dance offers he got from several women and…men. He would have found this the perfect moment to gloat to his brothers about how he got more offers in one night than all the chicks he banged put together but… brick knew when HIM called it was serious. He wouldn't show it though. He would never show his ex-dad that his calling out mattered to him, not after he abandoned them.

'I'm here HIM, what do you want.' He said, pulling out a phone to his ear just so he wouldn't sound insane.

'dear sweet boy.' He began 'stop blabbering and get to the fucking point, this is my Sunday for God's sake.' He muttered

'oooooh… testy, you really haven't changed,' he said laughing in a menacing voice.' We made the deal on Tuesday and its Sunday…'

Brick rolled his eyes, 'so…'

'So dear boy, you only have two days and none of you have captured the girls…hmmm.' Brick bit his tongue. This was true; they killed way too much time. 'we've been trying…'

'ahh… yes I know… and failing,…' the monster began, at which brick clenched is fists,' well, I'll help you.'

He's that desperate huh?

'I'm assuming you're going after your counterpart, that redhead.' Brick looked up at him; he hadn't thought of that, the three of them had not decided on who gets to choose which one. He nodded silently, it was probably the best thing to go after his counterpart, they are the mostly predictable.

'good, now you have that charm.' Brick pulled the bracelet out of the pocket of his hoodie. 'the redhead is working at the church orphanage tonight, go there, volunteer to work, do whatever you have to and take her to your home.' Brick nodded, looking at his phone for the time. It was only ten, he still had two hours.

'As for your brothers, tell them for me will you baby?' it wasn't a question but brick nodded still. 'the airhead blond was supposed to be on her very first date, aint it sweet.' He said making a disgusted face. ' the other one is on duty at the police station on billboard street.' Brick nodded again, turning away.

'Remember brick, they won't be able to escape I assure you, tell boomer not to kill the girl,' shit, thought brick, boomer wasn't one who had mastered self-control. ' I have no objections with anything else if you know what I mean.' Brick looked away, he knew exactly what HE meant. 'in three months, it will all be over.' Brick nodded, walking towards his car. He dialed his brothers and told them about the plan.

BRICK (again)

Seriously, a church. He sighed. Walking towards the orphanage.

He knocked on the door lightly. 'Hello?' just then a girl came out. She had her hair in a beanie and was wearing a purple hoodie and grey skinnies. 'Are you the new volunteer?' she has over the loud chewing of her bubble gum.

'yea.' She nodded and motioned for him to follow her. It was quiet inside the orphanage. The kids must be asleep. Thank God for that.

'hush little baby.' He heard someone say, ' it's not right for an infant such as yourself to stay awake at such an hour this late.'

The beanie girl walked towards the voice, brick followed, knowing to keep quiet.

'Seriously baby, it can corrupt your brain cells, don't you want to be smart when you grow up.'

He rolled his eyes, yup, that was blossom. He watched as she put the baby in the crib and motioned for the both of us to follow her to the lounge.

'everyone's asleep.' She breathed.

'lookie I found a newbie and he's hothothot.' The girl pointed towards brick who just looked at her weirdly. Wasn't this supposed to be a church?

Blossom however froze on the spot, staring at brick. He decided it was time to say something. Playing dumb would sound interesting. '…uhh..hi im brick jojo.' He said extending a hand towards the too shocked girl. She smiled catiously and shook it. 'Blossom utonioum.' Brick smiled but blossom caught the mischief in his smile because he looked away.

'well bloss , I know we had to stay here till midnight butttttt…' and with that she left.

'so miss…utonioum…' he began

'drop it brick.' She snapped.

'oh you recognized me?' he asked leaning against the wall.

'of course, and you?' brick could tell that she was being cautious.

'well…. You were trying to explain to a month old kid why its bad to be up at late hours.' He laughed as she huffed her hair out of her face. 'you look nice.' He added, searching her face for any reaction.

'that's a first.' She laughed. She didn't really get complimented on her looks that often, maybe because she was getting compliments on her mind and intellect.

'so mr. rich ass business man, what brings you here.' She looks at him with a serious expression. He points up In answer at which blossom raises an eyebrow.

'its almost twelve…' she said grabbing her coat and walking towards the door.

'blossom wait.' He called, her name sounding forign on his tongue. She turned around, just as shocked.

'its late, let me walk you home?' he said taking her arm and walking towards the exit.

'brick, why?' she asked, her eyes on her shoes.

'for old times…' he laughed, pulling her into an old dark alley. 'I wasn't lying when I said that you looked nice.' He said putting a hand over her mouth. She was about to freeze his hand with her cold breath but he hit a nerve on her neck and she passed out.

'good job brick…' he said to himself and carried her to his house.

BUTCH

Man this chick hasn't changed. He thought looking around at the police station. Whats my excuse for coming here anyways?

'Hey, you, dude with the explosive hair!' someone called out from behind him. 'what are you doing here?' he turned arounf to meet familiar jade eyes.

' I came to visit…' he said, 'visit…whatshisface.' He mentally face palmed himself.

'… right.' The girl said '…come here.' I followed her to an office.

'butch jojo…' she said, a smirk lining her lips.' Just then butch noticed that she did grow up quiet well. KNOCK IT OFF YOU PERV, his mental self kicked him. 'buttercup…'

He replied, smiling like the doofus he was.

'aww you remember…' she rolled her eyes, putting her feet on the table. 'now, what do you want?' she said matter-of-factly. He leaned in over the table, close to her face and said 'a kiss, my love.' After which he was greeted with another smack against his face. 'the fuck man, you chicks really love doing that don't you.' She said holding his face in pain.

'yes we do, now state your purpose.'

'okay, okay.' He said, getting up from his seat. ' I came here for…' as if on cue he knocked her out in a similar way as his brother.

'…shes quiet the looker…' she chuckled to himself and flew out, carrying the unconscious girl wih him.

BOOMER 3

'where could that wrenched girl be.' He gritted his teeth, looking around the park. She was supposed to be here with her boyfriend. All he saw was some couple continuously making out, but the girl wasn't blond which meant that it wasn't the powerpuff.

'zack, im sorry im late, i…' he heard a voice call out from infront of the couple who broke a part.

Boomer decided to take some interste in his phone, just so he dosent look like a stalker. Boomer looked at the frozen girl with long blond hair. Bingo he thought. ' zack?' she looked like she was about to cry.

Oh brother, boomer rolled his eyes, she surely hasn't changed. That weaklittle daddys girl.

He watched as she got up to the boy ,who was frantically trying to explain himself, and smacked him across his face with such a force that he fell back. 'look bubbs, I was just saying goodbye.' At this point the other girl ran out, scared no doubt.

Tears forming in the puffs eyes, 'why did you do that.' She sank to the ground, crying. ' is it because I said no?'

Boomer hid himself, not wanting to be seen. But he knew what she was talking about. Sex, no doubt.

'no, get away!' she screamed at him. 'i-i-I'll hurt you.'

'you wont get your powers back until tomtorrow.' He laughed evilly, 'little you bitch, this wont hurt a bit.' He said pulling her towards a nearby tree.

'some one, help…' she tried screaming over her tears.

Boomer pushed himself away from the tree and in a flash he had that boy,zack, against the ground, crying in agony.

He watched as the girl sank against the tree. He sighed, this was too troublesome. He sat in front of her, looking at her intently.

She looked up at him and at once her expressions stiffened,'boomer?' she mumbled

He leaned in, inches away from her face. ' you're too weak powerpuff, that's a very bad thing.' He could feel her breathing heavily, tears still streaming down her face.

She mumbled a thank you, not taking her eyes away from his. He put his hand on her neck earning a look of shock and fear from her. He pressed a vein, knocking her out. He then carried her to his home.

Here is another chapter….

Hope you guys enjoy…

Any suggestions please?

Please tell me how each boy should be behaving? I need your help….

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys… sorry for the delay. I sorta ran out of ideas…hehehe. Okay so on with the story… right guys… can you tell me what your favorite pairing is… I personally like the blues and not the cute and lovey dovey kind… I mean boomer can be mean and strong like his brothers.**

Blossom

'ouch…' she says sitting up straight and putting her hands over her head, which was spinning like crazy. She then looks around, she was in a room with its walls painted red and black. 'where am i?' she whispers to herself. She looks down at herself, hoping she was still dressed and that she hadn't done anything stupid. She was wearing the same skinny jeans and hoodie as the night before. Then realization struck her 'brick…' she said, getting out of the bed and running towards the door. 'BRICK.' She shouted, 'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME.'

'such harsh language from such a pristine young girl.' He said while laughing. 'brick this isn't funny…'

'oh on the contrare, this is hilarious.' He says while bursting in a fit of laughter. 'I see youre syill as immiture as ever.' She says rolling her eyes. He flashes his teeth at her ' ya think.'

'well whatever brick, im leaving.' She said while making her way towards the door. 'that might not be the best idea red.' Yea but why would she listen to brick. 'yea, I don't know why you brought me here but I am not staying.' She semi-shouted and kept on going towards the door. 'blossom im serious.' He said following her. 'I don't care brick.' She said reaching the door knob,'and i… I actually thought that you were… different somehow.' She laughed inwardly at her own stupidity. When she reached the door knob it caught fire,'wow, what the actual hell.' She shouted. Brick himself was in a state of shock.

'so this is what he meant by them not leaving.' He smirked. 'well well well…' he said smiling that devious smile again.

'brick no…no no no no.' she said walking around and holding her head. ' I have to go to collage, I have a job and I have a family.' She said panicking.

'family you say?' brick said, mildly interested. ' a loving husband, a bunch of kids and a puppy?'

' THIS IS A JOKE TO YOU?' she shouted again, startling the ruff. 'wow, red calm down,I thought the other one was aggressive but you….' He said 'brick, let me go.' She said in a commanding voice.

'oh wait, why don't I use my powers.' She said, smiling like silly. She stood there waiting for take off but nothing happened. Her eyes widened. 'yea red, you don't have your powers.' He said rolling his eyes. 'BRICK YOU ASSHOLE.' She said walking up to him,'let me go. Now.' But brick wasn't that easy.

'no can do madam.' He said while walking away. ' brick, why are you doing this?' this made him turn towards her. 'why am I doing this? I am doing this because I want to get out of this hellhole, im doing this to kill him.'

'what?' she asked, obviously taken aback by his answer. 'kill him?'

Brick sat doen on one of the chairs arounf his dinning table. 'blossom I have no interest in capturing you or whatever, we made a deal with him. We somehow give you guys to him and he kills himself. But that's not all… we'll get him but we wont let him get you guys, now I cant tell you everything but…' brick had his face buried in his hands.

'okay.' She said sitting down on the opposite chair. ' as long as it concerns the safety of Townsville, we don't care what happens to us.' Her eyes were fixed on her hands. 'and you trust me?' he asked in disbelief. 'something tells me I can, call it Stockholm syndrome or whatever.'

'I wont let anything happen to you, once this is over we can live our lives and forget about each other.' He promised, looking away. 'of course.' Blossom agreed.

'…you want breakfast?' he asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

'…uhhh sure.' She answered getting up to help him.

Buttercup

'LET ME OUT NOW.'

'NO'

'ILL SO KICK YOUR ASS.'

'OH HAHA, BIG WORDS FROM SOMEONE WHO DOSENT HAVE HER POWERS.'

'YOU DICKHEAD.'

'SHUT UP.'

'DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP.'

'BUTTERCUP LISTEN, THIS IS FOR THE WHOLE CITY SO STOP COMPLAINING YOUR ASS OFF AND SHUT UP.'

'WHAT, I mean what?' she said, looking at him confused. 'as if you'd do something for the city.' She scroffed.

'well, feeding you to him means that he'd kill himself, and that would be a great service.' He stated matter of factly. 'the fuck man,' she said 'feeding us to him?' she froze, looking at the boy in front of her. 'well yea ive been trying to tell you that but you weren't listeing BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY BLOWNG MY EAR DRUMS APART.' He rolled his eyes imitating buttercup. 'oh shut up.' She said turning around and sitting on the couch. 'oh don't tell me youre scared-'

'butch just shut up, him is- well youd know.' She said biting her lip.

'yea but, youre supposed to be the heros right?' butch took a seat beside her, trying not to look at the girl. Buttercup used to beat the crap out of her, seeing her like this wasn't pleasant.

'we'll think of something.' He turned to her, looking her in the eyes.

'oh yea, I aint dying just yet. The world wont survive without my sexiness.' She smirked at the boy.

'cocky aren't we, I like that.' He turned to her.

'I don't give a fuck what you like.' She got up, moving towards the kitchen.

'where are you going?' he asked, following her.

'finding food, if im gonna die, id rather die on a full stomach.' She turned towards the stove, trying an apron around her waist.

'where have you been all my life.' Butch said, moving to help her,

Bubbles

'_zack?'she called. Zack was different, he didn't care about sex, right? He had always been there for her. Right? Zack was nice, he was sweet, he listened to her. Right?_

_She could feel him pressing his mouth to hers, forcefully. She could feel his hands roaming around her body. She had her powers drained for a day, as a part of her medical treatment. 'zack stop.' She was so weak back then. What a loser, looking for love when it didn't exist. _

She woke up with a start, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Dark blue walls, papers scattered, clothes all over the floor. 'where am i?' she looked down at herself thankful that she was dressed. Then it came back to her. Those blue eyes, which had saved her yesterday. They were frightening.

She was wearing her baby blue sweater with white skinnys. She thanked god for her not wearing a skirt or shed be pregnant by now. She shuddered. 'I have to get out of here.' She got off of the bed and made her way towards the door. Boomer would never know, its for the best anyways. She reached the door knob and the nest thing she heard was her own ear piering scream and a flash of dark blue which stood infront of her.

'oh my god what was that?' she heard a woman say in a nazel voice. Bubbles was in too much pain to say anything. She felt two arms wrapping themselves around her and carrying her over somewhere.

'uhhh, well I guess ill get going.' She heard the voice say again and then she heard the door close.

'what the fuck did you think you were doing.' She heard the voice hiss at her.

She looked up to the blond, blue eyed ruff. 'leaving.' She stated simply. 'well you cant leave.' He said simply, staring her down. 'look I don't know what your problem is or why youre mad at me, its quiet natural for someone to want to leave when they wake up in a completely random place.' She stated, standing up as the pain left.

'shut up for once.' He said, checking his phone.

'what?no.i want to get away from here.'

'and go where? Huh? To your precious drunk prev boyfriend. Or your dead father? Face it powerpuff you have nothing to loose.'

Bubbles clenched her teeth, how dare he. 'nobody asked you to help me. Stop acting like you know me, cause you fucking don't baby blue.'

'SHUT UP.' He screamed, catching her off guard. 'no.' she answered.

'youre here because him wants you destroyed in place of his own life, be noble.' He said before turning to his phone again.

'im not dying for this hellhole. Ive done too much for these ungreatful people.' She tyrned around. Sitting back on the couch.

'uhhh… nobody asked you.' He snapped.

'and now if youll excuse me, I have work to do.'

He turned towards his room.

'stay out of my room. Don't break anything. Don't try to ecscape. Don't be a pain in my ass.' He said

'whatever.' She said staring at nothing in particular.

**Sorry this chapter sucks. The rest will be better I promise. **


End file.
